


A Moment of Your Time

by susannah_wilde



Series: It's Kind of a Funny Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susannah_wilde/pseuds/susannah_wilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives Draco an hourglass that measures his love for him, not time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [Draco's Birthday Party](http://capitu.livejournal.com/357395.html) hosted by [](http://capitu.livejournal.com/profile)[capitu](http://capitu.livejournal.com/). Also inspired by [](http://eidheann-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[eidheann_writes](http://eidheann-writes.livejournal.com/)' post about [favorite lines](http://eidheann-writes.livejournal.com/75790.html). The quote at the bottom is the first thing I thought of when I read it, although I have too many to list.

_"I dunno, Draco. That’s half the challenge. Making you fall in love with me everyday. Sometimes you make it easy, sometimes you fight me tooth and nail." A cheesy, lovesick smile graced Harry’s features. "I like doing it. Making you fall for me everyday. It’s worth it."_

The quote comes from this fic:

[Just Another Recollection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/955768/chapters/1870382) by  [](http://mishaphappens.livejournal.com/profile) [ **mishaphappens** ](http://mishaphappens.livejournal.com/)  
Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy | NC-17 | 13, 222 words

Summary: Based on 50 First Dates and insane conversations with freaky_zero on MSN. Draco’s short-term memory is destroyed from Harry’s dueling spell, causing him to wake up every morning like it’s just the next day. When, in fact, it has been three years. We come in on the morning that Draco wakes up early and finds a Mister Harry Potter in his bed...


End file.
